


carl azuz, my new boyfriend forever

by korekiyos_slimytoes



Category: cnn10
Genre: M/M, carlazuz, cnn10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korekiyos_slimytoes/pseuds/korekiyos_slimytoes
Summary: carl azuz is your hot boyfriend, and you can’t hold back now
Relationships: carl azuz - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	carl azuz, my new boyfriend forever

annnnnhhhhhh! cutE!M i don’t feel like actual,y making this a thing, so i’m just gonna rant about how hungry i am right now. i’m starving.

**Author's Note:**

> rat cheese. hehe!!


End file.
